Querido hermano
by Erikawaii95
Summary: Hakurei le escribe una carta a su hermano para felicitarlo por ser elegido como el futuro Patriarca; añorando y rememorando anécdotas de la infancia junto a su gemelo, a su modo... particular.


**Disclaimer : ****Los personajes, algunas locaciones y demás de Saint Seiya Lost Canvas no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi.**

* * *

 **.**

Querido hermano:

Bien sabes que estas cosas no son lo mío, no se me dan. Pero ya tengo la pluma en mi mano y la tinta en mi escritorio, con el papel a la espera de mis ridículos garabatos.

Caramba, eso ha sonado poético. ¡Mierda, estoy inspirado!

Iré al grano; al por qué de todo esto: Hoy te nombrarán como el futuro patriarca, con todo el decoro y eso.

Muchos me han preguntado por qué no reclamé tal puesto; la respuesta es simple, al menos para mí. No sé exactamente en qué momento, pero pasaste de ser mi hermanito menor; aquel a quien siempre protegía; a volverte todo un hombre responsable e inteligente que no titubea ni pierde el control a la hora de actuar. Eres serio, pero gentil. Tienes lo necesario para tal responsabilidad.

Estaba escrito en las estrellas, Sage; tú serás una mejor guía para el Santuario que yo que soy más impulsivo y no tan premeditado.

¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños? Me la pasaba haciéndote bromas de todos los tamaños y colores ¿Esa vez que te engañé diciéndote que si comías piedras podrías despertar el cosmos más rápido? ¡Claro que te acuerdas! Se lo has contado a todos nuestros amigos, alegando que yo trataba de asesinarte… Yo sólo me parto de la risa ¡Era un mocoso, ni idea tengo de lo que pasaba por mi mente en ese entonces! Dudo que realmente intentara tu homicidio. ¡Ya te he dicho mil veces que lo lamento, supéralo ya!

Hemos crecido, todo ha cambiado y esos días sólo quedan en nuestra memoria.

Para ser franco; a veces me sorprendo deseando que todo fuera como antes, más fácil. Sobre todo, cuando pienso en lo cerca que estamos de la guerra santa.

No quiero pensar en el futuro, puede que ni siquiera sobrevivamos.

En fin, no es momento de reparar en eso, hoy es tu día. ¡Mi querido hermanito será el gran patriarca!

Más te vale que no se te suba a la cabeza y esperes que te trate protocolarmente, no lo haré. Eso no quiere decir que no te guarde respeto o que no te admire.

Serás el patriarca; pero a mi modo de ver aún eres mi hermano, lo serás siempre. Simplemente quiero mantener ese lazo contigo. Hemos estado juntos desde que tengo noción y eso seguirá siendo así; pase lo que pase, te ayudaré en lo que sea. Tómalo como una promesa.

¡Por Athena! ¡Estoy tan nostálgico que doy asco!

Sé que cuando leas esto vas a reírte, trata de no disfrutarlo demasiado. Ya he cumplido mi cuota de demostración de amor fraternal hasta la futura guerra santa ¡No me exijas más!

Bueno, creo que he perdido el hilo de todo el asunto…

¡Felicitaciones! Me llenas de orgullo, aunque pocas veces te lo haya dicho.

Con cariño, Hakurei.

PD: Has de cuenta que nunca has leído esta carta.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **Aquí de nuevo, escribiendo sobre Lost Canvas.**

 **En cuanto a ubicación temporal, es después de la muerte del Patriarca Itia y antes de la guerra Santa. No entendí bien si al morir Itia inmediátamente Sage pasó al puesto. Creo que eso no tiene sentido porque en la guerra santa él peleó como el caballero de cáncer, así que supongo que aunque su "nombramiento" fue ahí, el asumió la posición después de la guerra.**

 **Hay un motivo muy especial por el que me inspiré para escribir esto... ¡MI PICHÓN (hermano menor) SE RECIBE Y ESTOY ESTÚPIDA! ;_;**

 **De tan unidos que siempre fuimos, la gente dice que parecemos como mellizos/gemelos, aunque nos llevamos 2 años y algunos meses. Le escribí esto para dárselo mañana cuando le den el diploma. Él entenderá perfectamente, calculo. Desde que leí el gaiden "Old twins" que no dejo de pensar que tenemos una relación muy similar a la de Hakurei y Sage. Yo siempre estoy bromeándolo y hasta a veces siendo afectuosa y él es así... serio (? pero a veces es un amor y de hecho, cuando éramos pequeños él era super demostrativo conmigo, aunque ahora se haga el superado. Entonces, yo devuelvo su "indiferencia" con bromas, como Hakurei (? Nos queremos muchísimo y compartimos muchas cosas (incluso salidas y amigos en común). Somos algo así como hermanos/amigos (?**

 **En fin, espero hacerlo llorar. Sé que yo lo voy a hacer, como la imbécil emocional que soy, Y SI NO LLORA LO VOY A GOLPEAR PARA QUE LO HAGA e_é**

 **Y si estás leyendo esto, bobo, por alguna casualidad de la vida. SOS FEO Y NO TE QUIERO :) (?)**

 **PD: Sí. Lo de hacerle comer piedras está basado en hechos verídicos... Tenía 4 años, adoraba hacer tortas de barro y todo eso, y él siempre estaba encima ¡YO SÓLO BUSCABA UN COMENSAL! ;_; (?) JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Hasta el día de hoy, me lo sigue reprochando x'D**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
